Travel holders for toothbrushes are known and usually comprise an elongated case in which the toothbrush can be disposed. Another form of travel case is in the form of a small pouch for retaining a toothbrush of a type in which a portion of the handle can be removed.
These holders of known construction serve only to contain the toothbrush during travel. Other items for dental hygiene such as a cup, toothpaste, mouthwash, must still be carried separately during travel.